The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to drive systems, and more particularly to emergency braking for a drive system.
Drive systems are used in many applications to control movement of a connected load using a motor. In conveyance systems, motors can be used to both move and hold a load in a position, such as controlling movement and positioning of an elevator car. A physical brake is engaged in certain situations to hold or secure an elevator car in a stopped position. Under some types of failure conditions, active control of braking and motor torque may be allowed to control speed, such as during a power failure event. In some emergency conditions, active control of the brakes is not allowed, which can result in a more jarring emergency stopping event for passengers.